New analogs of the mitomycin antitumor antibiotics will be prepared. Among them, mitosanes and aziridinomitosenes will be derived from mitomycin C, whereas 1-substituted mitosenes will be made by total synthesis. We have found that all three types of analogs show activity against P-388 murine leukemia. Structure-activity relationships will be developed from the antileukemia data and physicochemical properties including quinone reduction potentials and partition coefficients. New analogs will be screened in the NCI protocols for antitumor activity. Bristol laboratories will evaluate their leukopenic effects in mice.